Kiss of a Phantom
by Flower princess11
Summary: A series of one shots involving our favorite half ghost hero, a girl and a special kiss.
1. The Satellite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Kiss of a Phantom**

 _ **The Satellite  
**_

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the town known as Amity Park. Since it was the weekend many teenagers were doing what they usually do, either going to the movies, having a bite at the Nasty Burger or just chilling and relaxing at the town mall. During this time, a certain special trio of friends had spent the day doing all of the above and were now at the mall.

The secret members of Team Phantom: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom.

"This is the life, huh guys...'Danny said with a relaxed sigh.

There had been no ghost attacks so far today, they played video games and were now having lunch at the mall. Sam ordered her usual salad while Danny and Tucker did a contest to see who could eat their burgers and fries the fastest.

Tucker won and Danny is just content for the rare moment of normality in his life.

"Just sitting here at the mall, eating endless amounts of junky food and just chilling out...'He said with a sigh.

"Someone is in a _content_ mood today..."Sam quipped before taking another bite of her salad.

Tucker continued eating until he saw something that caught his eye.

"And it's about to get better, look over there...'Tucker pointed to a shop.

On the display window, it looked to be a new model of a PDA as well as a 20% off symbol.

"They are having a sale at Al's Electronics! I'm so there..."Tucker shouted as he scarfed down the last of his burger and immediately ran there, surprising his friends by how fast he went there.

"You know, if he could run that fast for track during gym class, he's have a higher grade...'Sam commented and Danny chuckled.

Sam was about to reach some salt to add to her salad, but she accidentally knocked over her organic lemonade, making a small mess on the table and stain her shirt in the process.

"Oh geez...'Sam grumbled as she quickly wiped the table and then noticed her stain.

"I got to go wash this off, can you watch my salad until I get back, Danny..."Sam asked her friend.

"Sure Sam...'Danny said as he watched his best female friend head to the restrooms.

Suddenly a familiar blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth and the dark haired boy groaned in exasperation.

"Oh well, it as nice while it lasted..."He muttered as he got up.

He suddenly heard people screaming and running away. He looked up and frowned when he saw what was the cause of this mass panic.

 _ **"HAHAHAHA!**_ With these marvelous devices at my disposal, _**I, TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL AND BEEPING** _will be unstoppable! **..**.'Technus gloated as he used his power to make a giant robotic suit with all the appliances and computer tech he stole from all throughout the mall

"Technus!...'Danny muttered in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

He quickly looked around to find a good hiding place in order to change forms. He suddenly saw a cardboard cutout out on display, wasting no time, he hid behind it and transformed. In less than one minute, Danny Phantom stood in place of Danny Fenton and he quickly flew up to confront his troublesome, technology obsessed enemy.

Danny also cast a glance around and saw that Tucker managed to get out of the store before Technus did something and he knew Sam was safe inside the bathroom, so he felt he could do this by himself.

It is, after all, just Technus...

"Hello ghost child! Come to once again attempt to try and interfere with my, totally wicked plan to take over the world...'Technus said in his usual, annoying way.

Danny sighed, rolled his eyes and just sent his enemy a level look of all things.

"Technus, look...We all know how this whole thing is going to go down...You'll go announce your plans in a long winded way, we exchange witty banter, I kick your butt and then suck you up in the thermos to send you back to the ghost zone...How about we do something different for a change,if you just leave back to the ghost zone, I won't kick your butt..." Danny said in a half sarcastic, half serious way to the tech obsessed ghost.

His response is to send a blast to the white haired ghost boy, who managed to dodge it.

"Foolish child! I, Techunus, _**DON'T**_ go into long winded rants _anymore!_ And you are being arrogant, as it is you who will be...getting your hiney whooped good...'Technus said, trying to sound hip again, much to the irritation of Danny.

"Fine, have it your way..'Danny said as he flew at him.

The two ghosts engaged in a heated fight, both trying to either punch or blast the other and Technus wasted no time in trying to use his _"glorious"_ machines to do his dirty work.

"Give it up, brat! Today is the day that me and my machines will take over the world! _**HAHAHAHA**_..."Technus bellowed out.

"You seriously need to _chill,_ man..."Danny said as his eyes were now glowing blue.

Using his ice powers, he managed to freeze the legs of Technus's suit, leaving him in place, much to the irritation of the evil ghost.

Technus merely used his own power and managed to pull away and sent Danny an angry look.

"Alright brat, I'm through playing around...'Technus said in annoyance.

"So am I..."Danny shot back.

The two ghosts were at it again, both trying to defeat each other, and willing to use anything they had to do so...

* * *

 _With Star_

Star had come to the mall with Paulina and the other A-Listers earlier, just like they do every Saturday. She and Paulina had did their weekly shopping spree, going into the every store they could and they practically shopped until they dropped. They then met up with the guys for lunch in the cafeteria..

Or they would have, expect that the mall suddenly became a battle field when some nasty ghost emerged from a computer store!

"Oh man, this has to be the third ghost attack at the mall this month..." Star said as she and Paulina hid behind a fountain for their safety.

"On the bright side, maybe my ghost boy will show up..."Paulina said in excitement.

Sure she was scared of the ghost, but she knew that in any minute, the ghost boy would come and save them, and she might even get a chance to get saved by him again. Star stared at her friend in disbelief, wondering if she even gets how serious this situation is...

It sometimes worries her just how...um... _into_ the ghost boy, she seems to be at times...

Before the blonde girl could say anything, the ghost started blasting everything in the area and started laughing like a maniac

 _ **"HAHAHAHA!**_ With these marvelous devices at my disposal, _**I, TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL AND BEEPING** _will be unstoppable! **..**." The ghost laughed like a lunatic an started blasting...

Some of which headed near the fountain.

 _ **"AHHH!.**_.."Both Paulina and Star screamed.

Looks like Paulina finally snapped out of her fangirlism and now started running for her life, and Star followed, they ended up running with the crowd of people who were trying to leave the danger of the mall while the ghost attack. Or Star would have, except that she was in such a hurry to escape the danger that she didn't watch her step and ended up tripping over a pile of debris that came from the ghost's attack, causing her to fall to the ground.

" _Ow_...'Star said in pain, as she felt a pain in her ankle now.

However, she suddenly heard more crashing and explosions and she looked up to see that the ghost is now fighting another ghost...

Not just any ghost either, Danny Phantom...

"Phantom?..."Star said as she struggled to get up, but her ankle is aching too much now...

She had to get out of here...fast!

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

The fight between Danny and Technus has been going on a while and Danny was losing his patience, especially upon seeing all of the collateral damage that's happening.

"Give it up, Technus...You've never beaten me before and today is not going to be any different...'Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Cocky brat! Take this..."The wicked ghost said as he shot another blast at Danny.

Danny, being fast, managed to dodge it. He was about to send one at his enemies way, except he heard a sound that got his attention away from the wicked, tech obsessed ghost.

" _ **AH!.**_..'Was the sound that Danny heard.

Danny quickly whipped around upon hearing it. He looked down and saw a person lying on the ground and the blast is about to hit them. He also saw that it's one of his classmates, Star Strong, to be more precise.

"Oh my gosh!..."Danny exclaimed as he found himself flying fast to get to her.

Using all of his strength and speed, Danny dived in and managed to push Star out of the way before the blast hit her.

He managed to save her.

"W-What? Huh?..." Star stammered as she looked around to her surrounding.

She had tried to run away, but her ankle was still so sore and she ended up falling once again, and she also saw that one of the bad ghost's blast was about to hit her. She thought that she was going to die, only for someone to pull her out of the way. It was then that she noticed that she is in the arms of Amity Park's famous ghost boy Danny Phantom...

He _saved_ her life...

"D-D-Danny Phantom?!...'Star stuttered, her eyes wide in shock right now.

She really couldn't believe it...

'Are you, alright?...'He asked in concern.

Star gulped, okay, she was mostly neutral to the whole Danny Phantom thing. Her best friend Valerie hates him, while her " _BFF_ " Paulina adores him and the other A-Listers thought he was cool. She tried to be neutral but now the guy just saved her life.

And she is looking into his glowing green eyes, and Star is honestly at a lost for words right now.

"I...Uh..."Was all she could say.

Phantom then tried to stand her up but Star yelped in pain, surprising the boy.

"What's wrong?...'He asked in concern.

"My ankle..."She said and the boy looked at her in worry.

"Oh man...'Danny said.

They heard another explosion and the laughter of the evil ghost and Danny sent Star a look.

"Come on, I'll get you someplace safe...'Danny said as he picked her up bridal style and went to a nearby clothing store that was empty. Danny looked around and place Star behind a counter.

"Stay here...I'll be back in a minute, I just have to deal with a jerk for a moment...'He said in a serious voice before he flew back to the battle.

Star was silent and despite her aching ankle, moved a little to see him fly out of the store and is now facing the evil, robotic ghost in battle once again...

"Wow...'Star said, as she began to watch the battle from a safe distance now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Danny_

The ghostly boy came back to the fight, and Tehcnus is still causing a lot of trouble with his machines...

"Okay, Technus...this has gone on long enough...'Danny shouted as he charged at him...

Danny continued to try to punch, blast and freeze Technus, who is still putting too much of a fight, ranting and talking hip and Danny is really losing his patience now.

"Okay...I didn;t want to come to this...but you leave me no choice...'Danny said as he panted, beginning to feel a little winded.

Technus merely continued to laugh more at what he said...

"Foolish child! You can't see that Technus, is _**UNSTOPPABLE!..."**_ He shouted.

" _Okay...That's_ _does it.._ _.._ "Danny growled as he got in position.

Taking a deep breath, the white haired ghost boy released a big ghostly wail that hit Technus straight on.

" _ **AHHH!**_..."Technus screamed as he felt the powerful sonic scream that destroyed his cybernetic armor and did a number on his body.

Once done, Technus found himself knocked to the ground with a panting Danny approaching him with his thermos ready.

"So much for _"unstoppable"_ .."Danny mocked as he sucked the so called master of tech inside before putting a cap on.

The boy was about to leave the area, until he remembered something important...

"Oh man, Star...'Danny said as he quickly flew back to the store when he put his injure classmate in. He had to see that she is alright!

Danny flew back to the store and to his relief, Star is still where he left her and she didn't look too worse for wear.

"Are you alright?...'He asked again.

"I...I guess...My ankle still hurts but I don't think it's broken..."Star answered as she tried to walk again, only to hiss in pain when she tried to stand.

"Come on, I'll get you someplace safe...'Danny offered, surprising Star by his offer.

'Uh...If you want, you can just take me home...I'm sure it's nothing my dad can't handle..."Star said, since she has a bad feeling about the hospital.

Ever since her last time in the hospital, when that creepy ghost tried to do a lot of experiments on her and the other students, which resulted in Star disappearing or becoming invisible at the most random times...well...she kind of had a slight problem with hospitals since that experience.

Phantom thankfully didn't ask her questions as to why and just nodded, he picked her up bridal style and Star found herself in his arms once again.

 _"He really is strong..._ 'She couldn't help but think...

"Where do you live?...'He asked her.

"About three blocks north from here...It's the big, blue-stone at the end of Silver Street...'Star said.

Danny nodded and before Star knew it, she was in the air, in the arms of **_THE_** Danny Phantom... She still couldn't believe any of it...

If Paulina sees any of this, she would be _sooooo_ jealous!

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Star soon made it to her house by fazing through the ceiling. Star noticed that her dad isn't home yet, he's at a meeting but she is planning on calling him later to explain what happen. Danny Phantom carefully placed her on her living room couch, being very careful with her ankle.

"Easy...steady...there...'Danny said as he placed her on the couch and even used a pillow to elevate her injured ankle..

"I already told you I don't think it's broken...maybe sprained at the worst...'Star said, feeling a little awkward for some reason.

'Better to be safe than sorry, I always say..."He said.

Star was silent for a moment, still finding this situation to be surreal. She just got saved by Danny Phantom, he took her home and he is now _IN_ her own home!

Paulina will be _**SUPER**_ jealous when she finds out about this...

 _"Paulina?._..'Star thought.

None of her friends will believe her when she tells them about this...unless...

"Um...Excuse me... Danny Phantom...'Star said in an unsure voice, causing the boy to chuckle.

"Just call me Danny..."He said as he chuckled.

Star felt a little awkward, wondering if she should even bother asking this...He saved her life and she didn't want to cause him any trouble, but it couldn't hurt just to ask, could it?

"Um...before you go...could...I...Would it be alright if I can...'She is stuttering now and feeling like an idiot.

She couldn't believe, usually at school, she has no problem being blunt and telling people what's on her mind, but right now, she's tongue tied.

'What?...'He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could I...Uh...take a picture with you? please?...'She asked.

Danny blinked and he found this behavior to be strange. At school, Star is the bossiest person ever, she's always blunt and has no problem telling people what she thinks or what she wants. Right now, she seems so...meek to say the least.

He figured she still must be a little shaken from the ghost fight...He also noticed that she seems to be a bit of a fan and just wants a picture...It's not the first time a fan has asked him for either an autograph or a picture, but with his schedule, he doesn't have the time..

 _"Stilll.._.'Danny thought as he looked at her ankle.

He supposed he kind of owed her something, seeing as she got hurt just because he didn't stop Technus fast enough. So Danny complied. He settled for letting her take one digital picture with him, which he figured she would use to brag to her friends at school.

"Okay but only one, I really have to go soon...'Danny said.

Star looked excitement and immediately pulled out her camera phone, Danny Phantom got a little closer and the two of them smiled as she took the picture and Star looked positively elated right now.

"This is so cool...I can't wait until my friends see this..."Star said in excitement.

She couldn't believe that she just got saved by Danny Phantom and got a picture with him...Paulina's got _nothing_ on this!

"Glad to help...See ya...'Danny said.

"You're leaving already?...'Star said and was surprised.

What's wrong wit her? That sounded totally lame! Phantom turned back to her to answer her.

"Yeah, I kind of have to go...you know...superhero and crime doesn't rest for a minute.."He said.

Star looked away, realizing he is right. He has to leave...but Star didn't want him to go just yet..She couldn't explain but she suddenly realized that she still hasn't properly thanked him for saving her yet.

'Wait...Danny...'Star started.

"What is it?...'He asked.

"I...I still haven't thanked you yet...for saving me..."Star said to the boy...

"Thank you...'She said, feeling so strange and so shy right now.

Even more when Danny Phantom gave her a smile, showing off a pair of surprisingly white and straight teeth.

"No problem...it's what I do...'He answered, still with that smile of his...

But it's having an effect on her right now..

"And...one more thing...'She said...

"What is it?...'Danny asked.

Star was silent for a moment and Danny wondered what else on her mind. Without warning Star pulled him closer to her, into a kiss.

It was a short, chaste kiss that didn't last more than 2 seconds but it was enough to surprise Danny and leave both him and the pretty blonde girl blushing madly when it was over.

"Uh...'Was the only sound that Danny could make after that...

He saw that Star looked down, looking very shy right now as she is even twiddling her thumbs to, as if she was just as surprise as he was by her sudden and let's face it, pretty bold action. After a few moments, the blonde girl managed to find her voice again...

'That's...my way of thanking you...for saving my life..."Star said in between her blushing.

Danny, who is now beat red blushing and stunned, managed to get out of it and look very shy right now...

"Uh...Any time, Star...'Danny said in a shy voice, very surprised by what he just experienced.

Star giggled, actually finding his new behavior to be...well, kind of cute...until she realized that he said her name...

"Wait? How did you know my name?..." Star asked and she saw the boy's eyes widen.

"Um...You said it, back when I was getting you out of danger..."He said to her quickly.

"I did?...'Star questioned.

A lot was happening and she was pretty frazzled by all of danger to say the least...She probably did tell him her name...how _else_ would someone like Danny Phantom know her name?

Star decided to let it go and just accept the fact that there was a ghost attack and she got saved by the town's own superhero, who also doubles as the coolest guy the A-listers have ever known.

'You should probably be leaving now, before my dad shows up...'Star said to him.

"What about your ankle?...'Danny asked once again in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine...thanks to you...'She said with a smile.

Danny blinked before he smiled as well and found himself flying out of Star's house through the window. Star watched him leave and couldn't help smiling.

She didn't know what exactly compelled her to kiss Phantom like that, since she normally isn't very impulsive like that, but she just...did...and she didn't regret it either...

Sure, she didn't really think she has much of a chance with Phantom, since he's a ghost and she is human and he's a super hero. And sure, Paulina _technically_ has first dibs on him and she figured Phantom has a lot of girls, both human and ghostly after him that he's probably used to this kind of stuff but she's a girl and she's on a break with Kwan and technically speaking, Paulina isn't _officially_ dating Phantom, so she's _technically_ **not** doing any cheating...

It's just...It's just...

When she kissed Phantom...she felt something...it's hard to explain...

That kiss...It was enough to leave Star in surprise...despite it being a small kiss and done mostly out of gratitude, it still left her lips tingling like crazy...

"Danny...'Star said in a soft voice as she touched her lips, that still felt tingly and warm.

One thing is certain, her opinion of Danny Phantom has changed this evening...

And it changed for the better...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Kiss of a Phantom  
_

 ** _The Queen Bee  
_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you enjoyed the first one shot, if you have a particular pairing you want, send a PM or mention it in the reviews.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The Queen Bee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Kiss of a Phantom**

 _ **The Queen Bee**_

It was a typical, Friday afternoon in the town known as Amity Park and the students of Casper High were just let were now done with another long, hard week of test and books and are now ready to enjoy their two days of freedom before being forced to start the cycle all over again. Some students were either on their way home, or about to join their friends to do whatever typical teenage activities they have planned, while other's might have different plans all together.

"Ugh...what is taking George so long, he should have been here like, _forever_ ago..."An accented voice said impatiently.

It's a girl with long black hair, teal eyes, a tanned complexion and a pink top with jeans and white slippers. It's Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl at school and the female head of the A-Listers, the school's most exclusive clique. She is busy waiting for her family's chauffeur to arrive to pick her up so she could leave school and do her plans for this afternoon.

"Where is he? I'm never going to make my 4:00 manicure...'She whined as she pulled out her cellphone to call her tardy driver, who better have a really _good_ excuse for making her wait.

Paulina _hates_ waiting...

After a few moments, someone finally picked up and Paulina started yelling into her phone.

 _ **"GEORGE!** _Where are you?! I've been waiting forever!..."Paulina shouted to her driver over the phone.

Okay, truth be told, it's only been about five minutes but Paulina thought it was the _principle_ of the matter. The fact remains that he _is_ late and she _doesn't_ like that.

"Please forgive me Ms. Paulina...but a ghost attack has happened, which in turn is causing a large traffic jam, and it's still not moving, it could take an hour before I can get to you..."The driver said.

Paulina paused and sighed. Okay, even she knew that ghost attacks are unpredictable and she knows that George wouldn't dare lie to her...He knows that she has his job at stake if he even tries.

 _"_ Fine...I'll try and get a cab to get me to my appointment, just try to make it to _Nia's Nail Salon_ by the time I'm done...'Paulina said before she hung up.

The dark haired girl then went to the street corner in hopes of hailing a cab in order to get to manicure, but to her immense irritation, she didn't see one.

"Come on...How long does it take to get a stupid cab?!...'Paulina muttered in irritation.

This day is simply _NOT_ going her way! First there was that lousy pop quiz in chemistry, then Ms. Tesslaff made them run extra laps today, which made her all sweaty, after that. Mr. Lancer had confiscated her MP3 player while she was trying to listen to it during one of his totally _boring_ lectures and now _this!_

To make matters worse, it's been over a week since she has caught even a glimpse of her beloved ghost boy and she really wants to see him, which only made her mood even worse!

 _"Ugh!_ What else can happen now?...'The popular girl muttered in irritation as she still tried...and failed...to get a cab to stop for her.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

There was a loud explosion and a startled Paulina whipped around to see what looked to be a large, robot ghost with a hideous Mohawk blasting missiles around the area with a mad look on his face.

"You can't keep dodging me forever, whelp!...'The metallic ghost shouted as he kept sending more blasts.

 _ **"AHHH!**_..."Paulina screamed as she tried to run away from the area that just turned into a danger zone.

She kept running but to her horror, she saw one of those stray missiles about to descend upon her and all the dark haired girl could do is scream...

 _ **"AHHH!.**_.."She shrieked loudly and closed her eyes.

However, she suddenly felt herself being moved out of the way, she heard another explosion but she felt no pain.

"Huh? What?...'Paulina said as she opened her eyes.

When she did, she gasped in delight and felt her heart speed up and her face flush when she realized that she is in the arms of someone, the same person who saved her life by getting her out of the way.

" Are you alright?...'The person's totally _cute_ voice asked in concern and Paulina felt butterflies in her tummy upon hearing it.

 _"Ghost boy_..."Paulina said in a dreamy voice as she realized what happened.

The love of her life has saved her life...yet again.

* * *

Danny cursed his luck. This last week had thankfully been pretty quiet and peaceful, with no major ghost attacks, just the Box Ghost and the occasional D-List ghosts that aren't even close to an actual threat, just a nuisance and he had been enjoying it.

He had been looking forward to meeting Tucker and Sam at the mall for hopefully a peaceful Friday afternoon of chilling but Skulker had to ruin it when he showed up to hunt him again. This time trying to draw him out by basically sending countless missiles to destroy an entire street. If it wasn't for the fact that he is causing a lot of property damage and endangering innocent civilians, Danny would have thought that he is running out of ideas.

Danny quickly changed behind a nearby dumpster and confronted Skulker, who responded by sending several missiles at him, which the white haired ghost boy managed to dodge. He was about to put Skulker in his place when he heard a loud scream and turned around to see Paulina and a missile about to strike her. Danny wasted no time in getting her out of the way.

Now here they are...

" Are you alright?...'Danny asked, hoping that his classmate wasn't hurt or traumatize.

He saw that her surprised look soon morphed into an _excited_ grin on her face.

 _"Ghost boy_..."Paulina said in a dreamy voice to him.

Danny was relieved that she is alright physically and heard Skulker causing more chaos. Danny looked around and try to find a safe place to set Paulina. He settled for leaving her on a nearby rooftop.

"You stay here...I got to handle this creep...'Danny said as he placed Paulina down, who is still grinning widely.

"Go get him, Ghost Boy..."Paulina cheered.

Danny smiled and soon went back to deal with his pesky enemy. All the while, Paulina is watching his fight in absolute excitement.

"Oh...Oh Ghost boy..."Paulina let out in a dreamy sigh as she watched her beloved continue to fight against that evil ghost in order to protect her.

He really is... _extraordinary!_

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

Danny and Skulker were once again facing off against each other, and the brute hunter is still trying to blast him to bits.

"Really Skulker, how many times do we have to go through this stupid thing..." Danny asked as he dodged blast from his enemy.

"The hunt stops for no one whelp!...'Skulker said with a sneer.

"Yeah, yeah...I heard that like a million times already...next is the part where you try to blast me with a bunch of missiles, I dodge, we exchange more witty banter, I kick your butt and then suck you back in the thermos...yet again...'Danny said with a mocking grin on his face.

Skulker only answered with a growl and yet with another missile. Danny managed to easily dodge it and sent a couple of ghost blats to the hunter ghost who managed to dodge it as well. After another round of exchanging punches and insults, Danny heard more screams as he saw that the Skulker's attacks are causing a lot of damage, but thankfully no one is hurt...

But it's enough to make Danny send him a very serious glare...

"Okay Skulker, I've had enough!...'Danny shouted, angry over his actions.

"So have I...'Skulker said as he prepared another missile to launch.

Danny managed to dodged it before he lunged at the maniacal hunter ghost at full force. The tow ghost clashes, trying to either punch, kick, blast and do whatever else they could do to severally damage each other. After a long time, Danny is getting tired...

Tired and annoyed! But not tired to stop with the witty banter...

"Seriously Skulker, if you are done warming up, I'd like to-...'Danny's banter was cut short when Skulker gave him a punch in the face, making the boy fly a few feet in the air...

" _ **Ow**_ …"Danny hissed as he rubbed his sore jaw, which is still smarting.

There is a reason why he tries to dodge Skulker's punches whenever he could, because, despite being a lousy hunter, he can pack a punch if he got a chance to. Once he came to his senses, Danny sent the hunter a dirty glare, his patience has worn thin and his temper is beginning to flare up...

"Okay, you asked for it!...'Danny said as his eyes started glowing blue and Danny released an ice blast, managing to hit Skulker and freezing his circuits, which rendered his suit completely useless.

 _ **"AHHHH!..."**_ Skulker shouted as lost control of his suit and the force of gravity took it' merciless effect. _**  
**_

Skulker ended up crashing down to the ground and Danny took advantage of his momentarily dizzy state by sucking him inside the thermos, before he capped it shut

"Glad that over..." Danny sighed, happy that another battled had ended his way. He was about to leave, until he heard cheering and remembered about turned around to see her looking excited.

"You did it, ghost boy!...'She shouted happily.

Danny decided to go check up on her. As soon as he landed on the roof, Paulina ran to cling to him with a wide smile on her pretty face.

"You did it, I knew you would save me again..."Paulina said in a romantic voice as she continued to cling to him, much to Danny's bemusement.

"I'm glad you're okay... _miss..."_ Danny said, trying to feign that he doesn't know her personally.

"My name is Paulina by the way...Paulina Sanchez..." She said after hearing this.

After awhile, Paulina let him go, but only because he asked her to do so..

"Anyway Paulina...I'm glad you're safe...well, I guess I'll be taking off..."Danny said, feeling a little awkward right now with her attempts at flirting with him

Sure, he still finds Paulina attractive but he doesn't have that monster crush he had on her during the start of freshman year anymore...but that didn't mean he's completely free from her spell. Paulina is the most beautiful girl he knew, and the way she is looking at him is enough to bring butterflies in his tummy. Paulina saw that he was about to leave and got upset, she didn't want him to go just yet.

She needed an excuse to keep him close by her...Suddenly she got an idea!

"Wait, ghost boy...I...I need to go home but...what if there is another _terrifying_ ghost that tries to hurt me...I'm just a delicate, beautiful girl all alone...if only I had a big, strong, handsome hero to help me here..."Paulina said, trying to make herself look helpless in order to get him to spend more time with her.

Danny blinked at rubbed the back of his head, already getting an inkling on what she might want...He knew that she is a big fan girl of the ghost boy, if her locker shrine is any indication (something he has somewhat mixed feelings about, but it's not _**THE**_ strangest thing he's ever seen in his life, either). He saw her and decided to humor her, since she really seems to want this and he's not expected anywhere yet...

"Um...do you want a ride home?..."Danny asked and saw Paulina's _"scared"_ look suddenly turn ecstatic.

She quickly ran to him and embraced him with a big, excited grin on her face.

"Oh ghost boy, you're so gallant..."Paulina squealed in delight.

Despite it all, Danny chuckled and picked her up bridal style and soon left the area to take Paulina home, though he had to pretend to ask her for directions, so she didn't suspect anything about it.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny soon managed to arrive to the very fancy Sanchez Estate, landing in the middle of Paulina's bedroom. Once inside, Danny put Paulina down, though the girl seemed a little disappointed that he would no longer be carrying her but complied.

"Here we are...home sweet home..."Danny said happily to the girl.

"Thank you again for bringing me home, ghost boy..."Paulina said as she sent him a coy look, one that Danny noticed.

"Uh, no problem..."Danny said as he noticed that Paulina is sending him a _certain_ kind of look that's making him feel...

Well, well...something...

It was the kind of look that once would have left him a puddle of infatuated mush on the ground, though it wasn't doing _that_ to him. Though, it's still having _some_ form of effect on him...like right now...

"You were so brave, the way you were in battle...that metal ghost never stood a chance...'Paulina said in the kind of voice that made Danny flush a bit.

"Um...his name is Skulker...and...it was nothing..." Danny said as Paulina kept sending him those looks.

"Ghost boy..."She started, usually a new kind of tone in her voice.

"Yeah?...'He said, wondering where this is going.

"You know ghost boy..I never did get the chance to properly.. _thank_ and _reward_ you for all the times you saved my life..."Paulina said, sending his a flirtatious look that made Danny gulp.

"It's...It's okay...You don't need to...to reward me...A hero's work is his...his own reward...'He's stammering now.

He can't help it. Even if he isn't that into her anymore, the fact remains that a girl, a hot girl like Paulina Sanchez is blatantly flirting with him is enough to make him weak in the knee's again. He's just glad that he is in his ghost form and he doesn't need to worry about his pant's falling down in front of her...

 _Again..._

Paulina saw this and giggled, finding his stuttering to be both amusing and endearing...

 _"He's so adorable and shy._..'Paulina thought in delight, finding him even more precious now, if that was even possible.

"I still _want_ to...my ghost boy..."Paulina said in a sultry voice that made Danny's face burn even more...

Danny suddenly found himself being pulled into a kiss with Paulina who quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he was far too in shock to immediately react.

 _"P-Paulina…"_ Danny thought in confusion but strangely soon found himself melting into the kiss.

He was pushed back against the wall and he felt a pair of soft, eager lips against his own. He realized that Paulina is _kissing_ him. It's not just any kiss either, not a quick, _thank you_ peck or a nice, 3 second lip lock like he is used to. No...This...this is the kind of kiss a lot of other teens brag about experiencing and the kind you only see on Soap Opera's and in romantic movies. The one where there is a lot of hugging and lip contact, as if the two people can't get enough of each other...

Danny, despite himself, ended up closing his eyes as Paulina continued to kiss and embrace him. Paulina on the other hand is on cloud nine, she even almost squealed once their lips met and she tightened her grip on him, refusing to let him go.

 _"Mmmmmm…._ "She moaned in delight as she deepen the kiss between her and the man of her dreams.

She was pleased that he didn't pull away, so happy that she even slipped her tongue in and gave him her all of her attention, something the ghost boy noticed, if his flinching indicated anything before he melted back into the kiss. For a really long time, she's been dreaming and fantasizing on what it was like to kiss him and now she was finally experiencing it and she _**LOVES IT!**_

His lips are soft, sweet, gentle, and she had a certain taste to them that left her wanting more. She has kissed her fair share of guys before, but none of them could compare to what she is experiencing right now as she kisses the Ghost Boy. His lips…they are addictive…

Yes, _addictive…._

After a long time,though it was really about 12 seconds at the most, Paulina finally broke the kiss, only due to the need of air…once separated, the two were panting and shaking…

Danny was red in the face, shaking and looking at her with wide, doe eyes…

"I….Uh… _Wow_ …."He said lamely, but what does one say after somebody gives them a kiss like _that._

Paulina just giggled at that... _  
_

"Wow, indeed…"Paulina said with a giggle, though on the inside, she is ecstatic…

She actually got to kiss her beloved ghost boy…and it was even better than she could have ever dreamed...

"Consider that my way of thanking you for saving me...'Paulina said to the boy who still has a dazed but cute look on his face.

"Uh...You're welcome...'He finally managed to be coherent again, just in time for Paulina to give him another, albeit shorter kiss, which surprised him too...

"What was that one for?...'Danny asked, his face still red from the surprising, bold acts of this girl.

"That one is because I wanted to...'Paulina said, sending him an enamored look.

Danny is still blushing hard, his throat is dry and he is well...Okay, he's usually a bit shy with girls and this is more than he's experienced so far...it's enough to leave anyone flustered to say the least. After a while, he was about to say something, only for another blue mist of escape his mouth and Paulina saw it.

"That's your ghost sense thingy from the hospital...'Paulina said.

"I have to go Paulina..."Danny said and he saw the upset look on her face but she nodded.

"I know...you have to go and be the hero again...'Paulina said before she sent him a sweet look.

Danny, despite himself smiled and nodded, before he flew out of her room, to go and deal with whatever new ghost is out there causing trouble.

 _"Oh, ghost boy~.._."Paulina said as she pressed her hands against her chest, feeling her heart beating like mad!

Even as she watched her beloved finally leave her room, Paulina's eyes were still in his direction, even after he was long gone from his view. Paulina's cheeks are still flushed, her eyes were still with an enamored gleam and she had the biggest, lovesick smile on her face, as she could only say these words at this point...

"Best day ever...'Paulina sighed dreamily, as she still touched her lips, still enjoyed the tingly sensation on them.

After so much hoping and dreaming, she finally managed to _kiss_ the ghost boy... _TWICE!..._ the same guy she has thought about since the day he first saved her, so long ago. After months of admiring from a distance, being forced to be satisfied with occasionally getting a glimpse of him in the sky, seeing him on the news and in the paper, and if she is lucky enough, a rescue from a ghost or witnessing one, today she finally got to kiss the only guy she's ever actually loved...

And it was even _better_ than she imagined it would be! It was well _worth_ the wait!

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Kiss of a Phantom_

 ** _The Huntress_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am not usually a fan of this pairing but I decided to throw Paulina a bone, here...

Also, as stated here, most of Danny's old crush on Paulina has faded, but he still has some attraction to her, but he's not at the level he was in Season 1. Just clarifying...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Fatcatjohn:** Thank you.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Maybe...let's wait and see...

 **Spectrer:** Thanks.

 **YharnamHunter209:** Thanks you...

 **Invader Johnny:** There would, indeed...LOL.

 **Guest:** Thanks and I already plan on doing those pairing later in the fic...though, thanks for your interest...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Yes, Danny and the the girls...

 **61394:** I remember that, it was my favorite scene in the movie :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
